


静水流深

by kiiiiiK



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiiiiK/pseuds/kiiiiiK
Summary: ABO家庭生活
Relationships: Kiin/Faker
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

静水流深

1.

他拱着哥哥移到图书馆最后一排的书架边。把他的手按在上面，性器插进哥哥夹紧的双腿，卡进臀缝里，发了狠地磨。哥哥早就湿透了，这次的发情期来得太猛，李相赫这种对情欲少有波动的体质，都不得不给他打过去电话，虽然等了半天也不说话。淌水的小穴口吸着他，擦过去，两人都在抖。他难得一见地渴求着他，薄汗蒸了一身，双腿神经质般地抖。金基仁咬着他的后颈，轻轻地磨，贴着他的后背，那里着了火，呼吸和轻喘摩挲着脊梁。哥哥骨节分明的手指不堪地抓握着书架，颤抖着过了会儿，从绵密的亲吻里挣扎出来：  
“不、我不要这儿——”  
“那哥就不该在发情的时候来图书馆。”  
他总有些违背人性的天真，觉得好像光凭坚韧就能压抑住意志之外的情感。他战栗着微不可闻地反抗，又推拉回来顺应地从上到下，湿透了也渴望着浇灌，金基仁没费多少力就顶了进去。  
他应该告诉他些什么。  
这从来不是一个人的事。

他走时是个热烘烘的下午，暴雨来之前闷雷响动。空气中热力扭曲，金基仁夜里八点的飞机，正压着他的小哥哥在书房里做爱。东西收拾到一半，行李箱摊开着，金基仁说不想去。几个亲哥哥非要带他出国参赛，说是为了他可怜的高考分数做些微的弥补。他今年是高考前的最后一年，就算是暑假中的不爱念书的孩子，也被迫参加了不少补习班。每天很早出门很晚回家，像平时上学一样，和小哥哥在一起的时间少得可怜。李相赫问他是什么比赛，他说应该是建模，问要不要一起去，京浩哥一定很开心。李相赫立刻拒绝了，他之前玩儿过，玩到不想玩了，这个比赛只要有他，别人都只能陪跑。说去书房里帮他找找以前很喜欢的一本书，可以拿去看一下。雷声闷在云层里，窗外屋檐滴着水，院里青苔都湿漉漉的。他看着哥哥在书架上仰头寻找的背影，挂着清白的T恤，因为开了窗，狂风和雨滴都一齐灌了进来。  
他算了算时间，知道这次出国，刚好会错过哥哥的发情期。他不太确认，很多事都没有参考。盯着他赤着的脚，很轻地问：哥一个人，没问题吗。  
李相赫合上书，轻轻地敲了他一下：能有什么问——  
他突然不说了。  
金基仁拉着他坐下来，像只小狗一样抱着他，说不想去，反正哥也会乱打抑制剂然后自己拼命挨。发情期是极少数的借口，让他可以整天霸着哥哥，去做那些乱七八糟的事，他可以名正言顺地整天把自己埋在哥哥身上，发泄青春期一切该有和不该有的渴望，做到腿脚发软。  
他想了想，说我想插进去。现在。  
夏天的狂风，树叶扑簌簌地摩擦，两人颤抖着需求着彼此，金基仁只好把一切都提前，压缩到简短的时间里密集地相爱。他揉着哥哥的膝盖，两人都黏黏腻腻地流汗，窗外雷电交加，暴雨打在屋顶上，他沉默地干了哥哥很久，最后才说：给我打电话好吗，我会早回来。李相赫被弄得浑身发软，像浸透了蜂蜜的青柠片，又酸又甜地淌着粘稠的汁液，不知道是在点头还是摇头。  
金基仁一路都在走神，被哥哥们笑说是铁了心来混分的。航班受天气影响一直推迟到深夜，他仗着对首尔天气的了解，拖到很晚才出门，走的时候小哥哥已经生气了。他们不可能把几天后的日子提前过，不可能像上一个发情期一样整天腻在一起昏天黑地地做爱。他心痒痒地插在里面不肯出来，悄悄地想象会不会有一天，这样的小哥哥肯为他生一个孩子。  
宋京浩说我好像刚才在停车场看到李相赫了，是不是错觉。李书行面无表情地吐槽他，阴阳怪气，说我也想念李相赫了。金基仁飘忽的眼神打量着机上所有的安全指示灯，飘向空姐难看的眼影，最后乖乖戴上书行哥递来的小青蛙眼罩，隔绝这个危险的谈话。飞机起降时的失重，他的心像被拽出了身体，在气流颠簸里，迷迷糊糊地睡着又清醒，他已经开始担心他。他了解他的小哥哥，从来不肯对自己更诚实一些，从来不肯轻易地承认渴望和渴求。  
这次比赛定在菲律宾的一座小岛上，主办方找到了一个酒店，方便他们没日没夜地思考和玩命。他整天跟着哥哥，做一些最基础的优化，或者只是简单地当个好弟弟，督促他们早些睡觉。他把手机时刻放在身上，留意着李相赫可能会发来的信息。  
终于在最后一天，他才接到了一个电话。李相赫什么都没说，即使这样，他握着手机的手一直在颤抖。他知道这是一个信号。  
京浩哥和书行哥他们想在岛上多待几天，毕竟这里的海滩比韩国好很多，临走前还在企图留下他，问他要不要一道去潜水。他什么都顾不上，坐了六个小时的飞机直飞首尔，想到小哥哥的模样下体一直硬着，因为知道他发情期滥用抑制剂，还不知死活地到处走。  
他在图书馆里找到他。  
李相赫正在看书，他借着书桌的掩护把手放在他腿间，火苗腾起燃起一片海，他推搡着浑身无力的哥哥把他哄到墙角无人处，释放着信息素压垮他最后的矜持。他刻意把他留在公共场合，就算是一场仓促的性爱。他知道他会生气，会难堪，会应激地敏感地察觉到他的不堪。  
他从来不是独裁，他从来不会羞辱他，他尊敬他远比尊重他更多。  
但是这一次——  
太阳快落了，厚密窗帘偶尔才能漏出光亮。角落里两人压抑地喘，深刻地彼此需求着，就像用粗粝的绳索在石槽上凿出痛苦的纹路，以此来承受蜜糖的滴落。他的耳朵，肩膀和背脊，在这个悬浮着陈旧灰尘和夕阳的空间里，泛着一种饱和度极高的红。哥哥太紧张了，绞得他发疼，他被快感包裹着抛掷到云层，受到密密麻麻的天火，从头顶一直烤到脚底心儿，他热烘烘地舔哥哥干净的耳后，害羞的绒毛，手胡乱地伸到下面，去弄坏他的正襟危坐。他想狠狠地弄他，弄哭他。他混着荷尔蒙和尘土的青春，羞于向任何人坦诚，连最亲的哥哥们也不知道他和李相赫的关系，他太喜欢他了，喜欢到虽然珍视但牺牲掉平和的伪装也要保护他。他见到哥哥的第一眼就想到了千万个日日夜夜，就想到了地球某一个地方的日落和潮汐，他想要和他一道——他只要喜欢一个人，就想要走到最后。  
他只是克制地往里操，把头埋进他的脖颈里，沉默地干他，他不给他。他抓着哥哥的清白的指节，放到两人结合的地方，用他的指尖和指甲，摩挲着撑开的小穴，烫得他摇着头往后缩，抵进他的胸口里仿佛一个人。  
“不、不要——”  
他用又干又哑的声音反驳哥哥：  
不是不要，是你不该这样。  
情欲铺天盖地，OMEGA分泌的爱液滴滴答答地往下淌，嫩肉一拥而上地包裹住他，好坏参半地挽留，他浅浅地退出来，抵进去抵死了磨，李相赫受不了他这种弄法，太沉默，也太难耐了，好像除了自己的喘息和混沌的浮沉，就没有其他。他无声地淌着泪，几天的发情期折磨得他像风雨里摇晃的船帆，本以为会迎来一场狂风暴雨的洗礼，金基仁的表现却像深海里的可怕漩涡，拉着他一同覆没。他的腿都软了，小腹上印着弟弟的性器轮廓，放在里面缠绵地进出。  
他觉得弟弟应该是生气了，应该是不赞同，应该是无声地反抗他。他们之间从没有过争吵，也不就未来和人生发表任何感言，只是自然地过，自然地生活，耻于向对方说出甜言蜜语。弟弟只有沉默，不说别人，也不谈及自己。他眼里满是泪，他正不堪一击地怀着希望，希望被人洞穿，哆嗦，战栗，信息素炸裂，他像汁液丰满的果实一样鼓胀着，无声地渴望被人捏紧了，像碎片一样被填满了狠狠地插。然而金基仁只是抵着他磨，他像个被充气的气球，情欲一直在攀升，却总找不到那个突破口。他的性器也在淌水，浑身湿漉漉的，弟弟贴在他身上，不知道在折磨还是受折磨。李相赫摸索着找到了他环在自己腰上的手，掰着他的手指头，不知该说什么，嘴唇嗫喏了会儿，终于控诉一样地说：  
你别——

说过不想属于任何人，也畏惧将来和婚姻。但金基仁说，想和他一起听那些老得落灰的歌，就算打一整晚的游戏，不做爱也好，不插进去，你疼的话我就会停。明明是个小孩子，在说喜欢嫌幼稚，说爱又显得浅薄的年纪，低着头不敢看他，很直白地向他表达。  
他的身体里被插满了，凶狠地小兽楔进他的甬道里，沉默地顶撞着他的生殖腔，好像人生也是，他难过地想着，他其实也在渴求，被征服或者被掌控的快感——  
情欲消弭了他的智慧和感知，他迟缓地意识到。  
金基仁是故意的。  
他想要找到一直倚赖的理智和思考，像光裸着腿走在泥泞里，越是挣扎越是深陷。小腿肚不自觉地痉挛着，被弟弟磨得脚趾间都在蜷缩。他摇着头说我不想在这儿，金基仁像条小狗，舔着他的耳朵和后颈，发狠地插了几下，终于乖顺地退了出来，把头埋在他的脖颈里，轻轻地说：回家太远了。

这是他们第一次开房，小男友在前台登记入住的时候，他的腿一直在发软，坐在大堂的沙发上夹紧了双腿，浑身像冒泡一样，情欲充盈而后轻轻破裂。他被弟弟压在玄关的小吧台上，入了进来。  
好满——  
他的手摸索到了身后，无意识地推拒了几下，喟叹出声，他没有力气再控制自己，金基仁被他夹得眼前发白，即使知道该趁这个机会跟哥哥说清楚，让他知道自己其实有点生气。然而他只多留意一眼，看到李相赫沉溺的脸，除了感官的一切都无影无踪。他现在只想干他，他生出了一种向死而生的狠劲和勇气，他一瞬间成了李相赫的主宰，不管是因为信息素也好，是错觉也好，他想要把这个人从生到死的一切都占据，他失态地顶撞他，撑起他酸软的腰，把他脆弱的髋骨往自己身上按。火热粗硬的性器轻而易举地捅进了最深处，毫不留情地碾碎着脆弱娇嫩的生殖腔口。小哥哥受不了了，呜咽地让他停下来，甬道淫浪地蠕动，狠狠地吸附着带给他痛苦和快乐的东西，换来更凶狠地折磨。他缠绵又温和地吻他，不敢说话，他怕一张口就会说出很下流的事，侮辱了哥哥清洁的耳朵，只好拔出来缓了缓，把哥哥推到床上，维持着趴服的姿势，再一次地插进去填满，暴戾地顶着柔软的腔口，发情期的哥哥太敏感了，紧致的包裹感让他失去了一贯的克制，轻轻地咬着小哥哥的耳朵，难过地呼吸一边喘：哥，你好棒——  
李相赫连抬手推他的力气也没有，张着嘴无声地渴求着空气，下意识地轻声呻吟着，难得示弱地让他别来了。他泪眼朦胧，情欲盖顶，他和他的小男友像小兽一样交配，像两片无根的叶，在狂风暴雨中相互折磨，一道被情欲扬到天上去。金基仁把滚烫的精液射到了哥哥的最深处，埋在里面不肯出来。

他们很快来了第二次，李相赫注射了抑制剂对暴走的信息素失去了平常的感知，金基仁像第一次自慰的青春期男孩，小狗一样顶着哥哥洁白的双腿，温柔地插了进去。发泄过一次后，这次的性爱变得绵长而缠绵，他尽可能地慢慢磨，把哥哥磨得双腿颤抖，挂不住他的腰，他们在漫长的时间里消磨着难耐的性欲。湿热的吐息打在他的耳边，哥哥低哑的呻吟尤其地煽情。他知道他的小哥哥由于各种原因比常人更冷淡，这次不过是在陪他，后知后觉地问：哥，你生气了吗。  
李相赫被他顶得不停地往上缩，腿根不自觉地绷紧，甬道拼命地夹着他，很快便高潮了。金基仁很乖地拔了出来，在他柔嫩的腿间磨蹭了会儿，也跟着射了。李相赫环着他的脖颈，他受不了这种亲昵的小狗狗一样的边缘性爱，比插入还要色情，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO家庭故事

2.

他在高一的寒假，被书行哥抓去大学里陪哥哥们打游戏，偶然遇到了李相赫。  
京浩哥揽着他的肩，说打累了要去踢球，问活动室里沉默看书的李相赫要不要一起去，李相赫面无表情地把桌上的一瓶运动饮料推给他，在楼下被脸红的学妹硬塞的，说我不去，下雪了。宋京浩吐槽说不下雪时也不见你去啊，李相赫抬头看了他一眼，很客气地点了点头当做招呼。  
真的下雪了。他们走出教学楼的那一刻，天地间突然消灭了所有声响，雪无声无息地落下。京浩哥抱着足球哈出一片白气，他莫名抬头看了眼，往那个窗口，心里想着，他也会在看雪吧。他也会想，要怎么样才能更了解这个人一些。这个人低头看书的时候，突然停下来像小孩一样歪着头思考。他从那一眼，就想到了以后。他不肯把这件事告诉任何人，是沉压在青春期的躁动里的秘密，他不想被人误解，只是悄无声息地慕恋着一个不相熟的哥哥。

京浩哥给他打电话确认平安，他正把晨勃缓慢地插入哥哥的体内，一边轻柔地安抚。李相赫有些低烧，不遵医嘱滥用抑制剂的发情期终于得到了小小的报应，纤细的指节拉着他的手臂，掐进去浑身簌簌抖。宋京浩的声音像热带里自由的风，大嗓门地问他，昨天你书行哥发了信息，你怎么没回。他举着手机，说昨天太忙了没来得及，回家了，现在一切都好——  
李相赫被他们的对话吓得浑身酸麻，下体一阵一阵地胀痛，巨大的荒谬和耻辱感逼着他咬着下唇无声地呻吟。这是他整个人生中最无助的时候，被弟弟揽着腰后入，宋京浩的声音从头顶传来，他有种被围观的错觉。  
从昨天到今天，过于密集的高潮，他整个人浸透在混沌的白发的思绪里，紧张地感受体内的性器和仿佛被人窥探的惊恐，脚趾紧绷，神经像被碾碎了，下体湿得不像话，omega的天性让他滴答答地淌水。金基仁被绞得受不了了，性器上蓬勃的青筋一股一股地跳动，跪着往前进了进，往里面克制地插，嗯嗯地应着宋京浩和李书行，他们说那片潜水的海滩实在是很棒，海水清亮得像银河流泄，他抬眼看到小哥哥气得眼角发红，才敷衍地挂断，俯下身去轻轻地吻他。  
抱歉哥——  
他很诚挚地道歉，亲吻着他的后颈啃咬腺体，一边舒缓着对方的情欲和不耐。他把哥哥翻转过来，像孩子躲回母亲的怀里。最小限度地执行着性，最尊重地爱他，他不敢再像昨天一样太过于掌控他，他不敢依仗着alpha的威势去挤压哥哥过于独立的灵魂，青涩纯情得像第一次企图标记他，小小声地问可不可以。  
李相赫的后背在床单上无助地摩擦着，被弟弟刻意缓慢而悠长的操干弄得浑身发软，相比于昨天的失控，这是他们最熟悉的节奏，他缓缓地呼吸，绵长的时间里消磨着蓬勃的情欲，他的信息素紊乱，下体一直在渴求，体温很高，自己像被冰冻了轻轻地抖，勉强的理智里伸手去握住金基仁的手，然后被扣到枕头上，发泄似的进了几下，又笨拙地慢慢爱着。他只能喝弟弟喂来的水，像渡过一场劫难，双腿不自主地抽搐，夹紧了不耐地磨，房间里全是腥壇的味道，遮光帘全都落下，只有热烘烘的欲望在昏天黑地里淫荡地发酵。私密处的褶皱全被撑开了，穴口泛着恹恹的红，肠道里射满了弟弟的精液，每一次插入都扑簌簌地溢出来，失禁一样顺着大腿往下淌。黑暗里只有水声和肉体撞击的啪啪声，他把头埋进枕头里，放任自己沉溺在感官和欲望，放空的思维里，只剩下被弟弟温柔地顶弄，他像沉入了一片海，浪潮声大得漫过了城市的边际，白色泡沫反上来，滋滋地破裂，全身发烫，轻飘飘地坠落。  
他问他，是潜水吗？  
他问得太小声了，连续的性爱让他的嗓子干哑，金基仁暖烘烘地凑过来听他说话，他又重复了一遍，是潜水吗？金基仁小声地笑，说是的。  
他听着颅内潮汐的声音，被弟弟顶得飘摇浮沉，轻轻地说：是海浪声。  
“嗯——”  
金基仁掰开了他的腿，又往里进了进，他无力地推了下。光裸地躺在沙滩上，被海水一遍遍地拍打，白花花的浪潮拱着他的肉体，两人缠绵又温和地度过最后一段发情期。濒死的高潮，他头脑昏昏沉沉，alpha的性器被生殖腔死死扣住成结，精液啪地打了进去，他娇嫩的肠道有种被撑开的错觉。金基仁难耐地跟他道歉，亲吻着他不知何时失控的眼泪。

他想着那片海。  
想到了沉潜入水的窒息。  
莫名其妙地问：落日，有看到吗？  
金基仁在海岛这段时间，每天忧心哥哥的身体，没日没夜地帮书行哥干活方便随时开溜，根本没有时间理会其他的风花雪月。他诚实地窝在哥哥怀里，摇了摇头。  
李相赫说：等你高考后……  
便昏沉地睡去。

他们在酒店呆了四天。疲惫的性爱抽光了李相赫的力气，软绵绵地昏睡过剩下的时间，金基仁没有叫醒他。发情期的小哥哥被他弄透了，难得清晨起来想做也会应着他，声音软绵绵的喑哑，眉梢眼角都是春光融融的温和。他有时会插进去，有时不会，哥哥会顺从地用手帮他弄出来，会说一些很傻的话，小声说不要弄了，声音哑哑的。  
书行哥他们回来时，他还腻在酒店。哥哥打电话问他在哪儿，他撒谎说在和同学一道自习，李相赫被他蹭得难受，听他胡说八道，用细细的眼角瞪他，换来更黏糊的亲昵。他尽量避免射进去，哥哥垂着眼吃药，他没有问他关于孩子的事，即使已经谈到了高考，提到了海岛、潜水和夕阳，和未来一切的有关计划。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

暑假最后一周，他终于熬完了补习班的英文课，考勤记录里只有第一天和最后一天是他自己打卡，其余都是孙雨铉帮的忙。孙雨铉在另一层楼，快上课的时候偷溜过来帮他点到和打钩。他盯着那张小卡片，孙雨铉在背面给他写了一句话，“哥做事还真是有头有尾，只有头和尾”。  
宋京浩和李书行在附近CBD做实习，顺道过来看他。夕阳将落不落，腾起一圈疲倦的红，透过窗帘缝，在课桌上狭长地铺出几道。收拾书包的时候两人冲了进来，他被书行哥塞了个档案袋，说是给你的小抄，回去再抄——他还没来得及说两句，两位哥哥就相互推搡着走了。

天突然暗沉。最后一丝亮光被天际吞没，城市里没有来得及亮起的灯火，铺天盖地的湿热，空气像棉絮一样压下来。他背着书包走出楼道，蜻蜓低飞，他给李相赫打电话。  
李书行给他的“小抄”，是一叠哥哥们替他攒的PS和简历，连essay都写好了，为他制定了四年的研究计划，挑了几个学校的专业给他参考。他一贯不喜欢读书，不出国，也不喜欢英文，不过这都无所谓，简历里说着去年IMO的银牌。李相赫的声音压得很低，一边跟他说话一边收拾资料。他突然醒悟过来：哥，你在实验室？  
李相赫那边应该是跟人小声说了几句，又回他，没事，我去找你。  
哥哥问他：李书行去找你了？  
他停下脚步，戴上一边的耳机，一边留意红绿灯，含糊不清地“嗯”了一声，问：哥怎么知道。  
李相赫说：李书行写好了给宋京浩帮忙改，宋京浩忙着去打球，都塞给我了，让我随便改改。  
哥哥好像笑了下，说，编得太离谱了，里面写的事都不太像你。  
金基仁有点窘迫，街道尽头挂着漫天灯火，城市从光影的界限里苏醒。他和李相赫的事一直没人知道，就连最亲近的几位哥也是，他刻意又仔细地隐瞒着。他们是不太熟的哥哥和弟弟，他只偶尔会跟着不情愿的书行哥去到李相赫身边，说到底的交情只有去年他参加国奥时李相赫前辈回来看了看。  
如果有一天哥哥决定离开他，他希望哥哥可以像云雾一样没有负担，干净而轻快地消散，不用被谁知晓，也不用被谁窥探。

这是个阴差阳错的误会。宋京浩以为冷漠的李相赫不会对一个不相熟的学弟有任何印象，因此放心地把金基仁材料交给了他。他知道哥哥可能以为自己已经充分计划好了未来，出国，专业，学业，以及更长久的人生。  
他不知道是否该解释，或者李相赫需不需要他的解释。  
——他们从未谈过承诺，没有许诺过一辈子，即使他想过，不止一次地想过。他很少有安排，以及涉及计划的种种可能。他强烈感觉到哥哥平静的排斥，稳妥地绕过一切话题，直觉认为哥哥的人生不需要谁来指点，也揣摩过不应让他替任何人参详。  
其实他比任何人知道的都要了解他，他不希望李相赫平静地抗拒命运和天性时，始终有一个人逼迫着，试图为他指引方向。  
李相赫沉默了很久，终于问道：要出国吗。  
他含糊地应着，拼命克制着试探的语气，很轻松地说：书行哥自己帮我写的，他可能觉得我需要。  
李相赫又问了一遍：那你要走吗。  
他在沉闷的雷声里突然抬头，红绿灯闪烁着荧荧的光，人群推挤着回家。雨点，潮湿，信号，天地间无所着力的联结，吵闹的世界安静得不像话。呼吸清晰可闻，他不能不表达的热恋，像每一日向死而生的无畏，他希望自己永远爱他，然后和月亮一起死亡。

李相赫撑着伞站在坡道的尽头。

* * *

他被湿润而热切的喜欢烫着了，一直试图往上缩，来躲避身体里莽撞的性交和恋爱。房子是一年前父亲给他买的。分化成omega之后他便很少回家，离学校很近，房子也小，里面乱七八糟扔的书，两个人住在一起有点挤。他被弟弟按在在客厅的地毯上，性器直挺挺的在甬道里插着。小腿被操得发颤，每被顶一次就无助地晃。弟弟亲吻着他凉凉的膝盖，不知道是在安抚他，还是安抚自己。他无助地推拒着他，手上没有力气，被操得又痛又麻，手指尖一直抖，又被抓起来继续。他低声地他好了吗，被弟弟一点点地亲吻，含糊地应，说再插几次可以吗。星光铺陈，热浪不断地涌，他射了一次，眼前堆积着扑腾的白，浑身软绵绵的任他折腾。李相赫错觉埋进了深沉的泥土里，和他的小朋友拼命地生根发芽，长成一团密不可分的植被，无比贴近地、在万物沉寂的时候疯狂吐息，把世界所有好看的花和月都偷干净，埋在自己脚下——他不习惯在发情期以外的时候做爱，偶尔弟弟会抱着他，贴着他的腿根，很克制又难耐地磨蹭，小声叫他的名字，又很快退开，想要说什么，又继续沉默。这是很少见的，他没有发情，金基仁也没有问他，直接顶了进来。  
他被扔进滚沸的银河里，四肢包裹着强烈的星光，像云海一样蒸腾，在疲乏的高潮里摩挲着睁开眼，握住了小男友的手。他们被情欲洗涤，谨慎地狂言，失态地恋爱，在不足以谈论未来和命运的年纪，小男友低声在他耳边喘息。他环住他，他问他：你想说什么吗。

金基仁摇摇头，他退出来往里操，狠命碾着生殖腔口，他被哥哥的软肉包裹，爽得眼前发白。又在浴室的墙上按着哥哥颤颤巍巍的双腿，忍了忍没有插进去，只把性器放腿间缠绵地磨，哥哥的腿根被他磨红了，敏感得像一捧就碎的葡萄，泛着甜甜的黏。他被他哆嗦细嫩的穴口紧紧吸着，头皮发麻地往他腿心操。李相赫受不了了缩成一团，耳后的绒毛挂着细微的水汽，往弟弟的怀里无助地缩，摇着头说别弄了——他的生殖腔刚才被顶松了，微张的小口淅淅沥沥地喷水，顺着甬道往外难堪地流，溅在金基仁的性器上，他浑身哆嗦，手指无助地抓握，被弟弟安抚地抓到身后，按在腰上，用小指头在他掌心亲昵地摩挲。  
李相赫反手握住了他，他无师自通地在情欲潮海里找到了坚韧的风帆，话语被呻吟割成碎片，甬道疯狂地发痒发疼，他想要他插进来，他坚持着问：你想说什么吗。  
弟弟毛绒绒的脑袋放在他的脖颈，细密地咬着他的腺体，顺着脊梁一直亲吻，最后低声说：我不会走。李相赫勉强维持的理智轻轻地点头，额头垫在冰凉的浴室瓷砖上，下体如同烧红的铁灼烫着他，金基仁又说，我想和哥哥一起。  
还想让哥哥给我生一个孩子。  
他把愿望视为索取，把付出视为施压。李相赫难堪地点头，羞涩的指尖轻轻触碰着金基仁性器头部，用手和双腿同时满足着他的小男友。金基仁被他青涩的侍弄激得轻颤，喉间含着火红的炭，凑上来与他黏黏地亲吻，声音又干又哑：还想插进去操你。  
还想在操你的时候说脏话。  
他哭了，但他不知道，濡湿的眼睛贴在哥哥清白的背上。他像扑灭了威风的小英雄，说够了拯救世界的豪言壮语，又回忆起妈妈温软的怀抱，李相赫忍受着他小狗一样的磨蹭和求爱，下体湿得发浪，很轻地说：你自己就是小朋友，还想要另一个。  
金基仁舔了舔他的耳朵，闷闷地嗯了声，说我不是小朋友。他扶着自己的性器，插到哥哥的穴口，浅浅地戳，用指尖撑开那里的皱褶，哥哥被他折磨得湿成一片，双腿神经质地哆嗦，不知在点头还是摇头。他把失落和快感都压在他的耳边，却听到哥哥小小声地说：  
脏话……不可以。

TBC

这里的脏话应该是指dirty talk


	4. Chapter 4

4.

他从身后被弟弟环住。热切的舌头舔着他敏感的耳蜗，他被烫着了，双臀夹紧躲避弟弟隔着两层布料的炽热欲望。推开弟弟抚进浴衣的手，皱着眉头问他：你别……

  
选在发情期出门度假，怎么看都有些欲盖弥彰的疯狂。

然而金基仁问他要不要去海边时，说想在开学前暂时放个假。他看着他的小朋友，竟然点头同意了——或许是那一瞬间太想见海，也太想见一片蓝，小男友低着的头，手指缩进袖口，他见他的指尖，就想到了几千里外的日升日落。  
小朋友到了目的地便有些难耐。  
上次发情期李相赫打了过多的抑制剂，两人好像时间上错开了。他不得不在前几天忍受小狗狗随时可能蹭上来的求爱，第一次发现一向乖顺的小男友这么难缠，狠不下心拒绝只好顺着他。他觉得上次金基仁说了一堆乱七八糟的话之后好像解开了什么封印，变成了一个乖巧听话的小坏蛋，只对他一个人有分寸地使坏——李相赫迷迷糊糊地想，这次回去，他们应该好好谈谈。

弟弟的下体模拟着性交的节奏，轻而易举卡进了他的臀缝，抵死了缠绵地磨，他哆哆嗦嗦地跪在床沿，信息素铺天盖地。他被燎原的野火焚得簌簌发抖，下体噗噗地流水，无可奈何地跟着他的节奏仰着颀长的脖颈，摇着头推拒着：别来了。他的浴衣被拉扯松了勉强挂在身上，弟弟好像傻笑了下，舔舐他后颈上的腺体，灼热的气打在他的肩头，手轻轻握着他的下体，好像跟自己生了会儿闷气，哑着嗓子问：哥，就插一会儿。  
李相赫浑身又麻又软，去抓他的手，又被弟弟凑上来亲吻，一手卡进他的指缝，摁在床上，舔着他的耳朵，一边顶一边问“好吗”。李相赫闭着眼睛，也有些情动，很想骂他。  
一会儿、嗯嗯、是多久。  
金基仁好像笑了笑，知道他是妥协了。性器弹了出来打在他的臀上，他惊厥似的突然哆嗦，双腿不自觉地收紧。金基仁扶着性器顶进他淌水的穴口，含含糊糊地应道：一会儿，就是很快。

神志被顶得支离破碎，他像一张脆弱的弓，绷紧了发出微弱的呻吟。小男友滚烫的性器在里面直挺挺地冲撞，他不知何时跪在了落地窗前，面前是蓝得心颤的海。手掌和小臂被按在玻璃上，顶得一直往上蹿。白日惶惶的阳光照着，海浪潮轰隆隆地响，他头皮发麻，呜咽，呻吟，仰着头，有一种幕天席地任人围观——  
金基仁被他夹得发麻，眼前一片片扩大的白光，哥哥拱起的背脊，双腿绷得像琴弦，稍稍一碰就是委屈的悲鸣，还不知死活地往他怀里缩。他发泄似的撞了两下，换得更颤栗的迎接。缓过来轻轻吻着哥哥可爱的耳廓，抚摸着他的腿根，轻柔地安抚他：哥——  
李相赫拼命摇头：不行。海浪声像人群一样喧嚣，他哆嗦了半晌的唇，最后红着脸小声地说：去床上——我不、不要这儿。换来弟弟更莽撞的抽插，他不管不顾地挣扎，话语被撞得破碎不堪，耻辱和快感一道将他拍打在光裸的沙滩上。  
金基仁停下来缓了缓。哥哥太敏感了，淌水的甬道又滑又紧，不知道是在推拒还是迎接，软肉层层包裹，性爱烧得他口干舌燥。他知道就这么操下去，哥哥可能会生气，但是再插一会儿就不记得了，只能随着他一起，放任他，纵容他——这是他享有的特权。却还是乖乖地嗯了一声，卡着他细瘦的腿防止他往上跑，问：哥不喜欢海吗。  
他说：很快的。  
他就着海浪声顺着浪潮的节奏轻柔而安抚地操弄他。每一个海浪声他就顶他一次，每顶一次李相赫就往上蹿一下，然后呻吟着又落下。。哥哥受不了了，被情欲抛颠着在弟弟的欲望上反复上下地磨，仰着脖子无声地摇头，生理泪止不住地往下淌，丢盔卸甲地让他快一些。  
他神志啪地一声断裂，像走在浪潮过后的海滩，天地突然塌陷，他一个人陷入无边的泥泞里，吻了吻哥哥的耳后，便握住他的性器飞快地套弄，下体狠狠地顶着，碾着生殖腔，开始了最后的冲刺。  
李相赫的神志被撞散了，弟弟稚气的手包裹着他，前后夹击让他丢盔卸甲地疯狂挣扎，惊喘的呻吟，被堵住了嘴角疯狂地操。他浑身冒着热气，好像蒸熟的虾，毛孔张大遍体情欲无情地进出，双手难堪地推拒着弟弟的手，又被握住按在自己的性器上一同撸动，自渎的耻辱，翻滚的快感，他像灵魂被挤压出窍，遍体鳞伤地灌满了弟弟的喜欢。意识一下一下地闪烁着，铺天盖地的白，他被热水灌顶，被风扬起，快感撕扯着，挺起身子一股股射了出来。他克制着自己的失态和喘息，弟弟趁着收缩的甬道一口气插进了他的生殖腔，他绷紧的脚趾，下体喷着水，两人被烫得无所适从。无力地下滑敞着腿任由弟弟干，金基仁顶撞得更加用力，发狠地占有，发泄着发情期所有的虔诚的爱——还有他隐秘而伟大的愿望。他没有被允许说脏话，所以只在心里小声侮辱他的哥哥，说他真的很棒，说他好紧，说想插在里面睡觉。冠头紧紧地顶进去，填满了窄小的生殖腔口，死命挤压射了出来。

两人的体液混在一起，顺着李相赫苍白瘦削的大腿流着，滴滴答答地往地上淌。小哥哥不喜欢听这种淫糜的声音，握着他的手腕儿骂他，说我生气了，被他舔了舔耳朵。  
李相赫说：不要再这样了。  
他说会被人看到。金基仁笑了下，热烘烘地蹭着他被薄汗打湿的肩头：哥哥不喜欢海吗。

李相赫还在高潮的余韵里，只有一点点的神志用来思考，要应付一个发情期的弟弟没有那么简单，更何况这孩子像是拿到了什么免死金牌，发了疯地为非作歹。他说：不喜欢。他躺在浪潮的摇篮里，落地窗外的天地都在漂浮着晃荡。快感慢慢地像潮汐一样褪去，留下沙滩上层层的泡沫碎裂得清清朗朗。  
他和海浪做爱。  
和他的小男友一道，被天与地挤压揉碎到凡人的生活和欲望。

他会有两个小朋友。  
他希望他或者她坚韧而乖巧，爱着神明一样爱着世人。他会带着他的两个小朋友，一直挨过苍白和苍老，走到无涯的死亡。

TBC


End file.
